Mesmerized
by boneslover13
Summary: Nicola has come back from Ireland to help at her Dads pub. She quickly makes friends with the MacManus brothers. After the Russians nearly rape her nothing will ever be the same in South Boston. MM/OC
1. Chapter One

**This is my first Boondock Saints story and I've been doing alot of research, trying to get all the facts and such straight. Please tell me if I get something wrong. Hope you all enjoy the story. **

* * *

_A week before the first movie takes place: _

"Nicola! You... you ma-ma-made it, fuck! Ass!" Da greeted me when I entered the pub. I snickered to myself when his Tourette's took over. "Of course Da, you asked me to come I wouldn't miss it for da world." I said hanging my coat up at the door and meeting my father behind the bar.

"How was school la-lassie?" He asked, giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I told you Da, I dropped out about a five years ago. Lousy fuckers wern't teachin' me nothing." He wasn't even phased when I told him, he had dropped out of school in the fourth grade, I went all the way to the tenth grade before I dropped it.

Conversations with me Da were a little one sided, meaning I was usually the only one talking. He had called me a week ago and asked me to come to the pub and help him out. He never told me why, and I don't plan on asking, he has his reasons and I never doubt them.

"Imma get to work, wash the floors and such." Was all I said, he gave no answers, just got back to cleaning the glasses and talking to the few customers he had at noon. I moved my bags into the back before grabbing the mop and bucket out of the 'supply room' as Da likes to call it.

I got to work washing the floors and wiping down the tables that were all sticky and covered in god only knows what.

As I wiped down the tables I fingered the new tattoo on my wrist. It was a rosary, I was a little if-y about getting it at first, but now I'm glad I did. I felt more stable knowing that its was inked into my skin, instead of just hanging about my neck. "Lassie, I'm gonna ta-take a break now. If anyone comes in that ain't lookin' for a drink, wake me. Fuck! Ass!" He said before going to his room, which was above the bar.

Everyone was out of the bar now, it was around three so people would be coming by in a few hours. I was humming a tune from the homeland when I heard the bell above the door go off, fallowed by three big men.

"Can I get ya something to drink, boys?" I asked, flinging the rag that I was using to wipe down glasses over my shoulder. "I am Ivan Checkov, nothing to drink. Where is the old man I spoke to last week?" The big guy in the middle asked, his accent coming out on every word he spoke. Filthy Russian. "I'm afraid he ain't here right now, but I could leave a message if you'd like?" I asked, joking. The big guy took me seriously. "Just tell him I was here." I nodded my head and watched as he left.

"Intrestin'" I said to myself.

"Hey, Da. Da, get up! It's almost seven and were packed, DA!" I screamed from the other side of his bedroom door, about three hours later. He would be down soon so I left to go back to the bar.

"Hey lass! I need another beer!" An old man called to me one I had come back behind the bar. "Oh, hold yer horses, you'll get it when I give it to ya!" I said, serving to other men before finally getting to him. "Here." I slammed his beer down on the bar, half of it splashing all over me and the table. "Bitch." He mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite hear that! Mind speakin' up?" I asked, my accent coming out like water from a fosset. "Bitch." He slurred. "Listen 'ere you dope, I ain't got time for yer shit, so get da hell out before I throw your mouldy arse out!" He slowly tumbled off his seat and made his way to the door. When he was gone the pub erupted in cheers and cat calls, Da came around and patted me on the back. Everyone obviously did not like the guy I had just kicked out.

"Sorry 'bout that Da, won't happen again." I said, wiping the beer of the counter and going to take orders from the tables.

"What can I get for you wankers today?" I asked, joking. "You're funny lass, We'll have a pint of the black stuff." A scruffy man said. "'Aye, an some chips too!" Another fella called as I was leaving. I returned later with a pint of beer and some fries, or chips, they were both the same to me.

For the most of it, the rest of the night went as good as I could hope for it to go. That is until a bunch of rowdy men cam into the pub and sat at the counter. Da was using the bog, I assumed since he wasn't at the counter. Almost everyone had left, the tabled were scattered and dirty, and the counter was covered in a thick coating of beer and spilt whiskey.

"Can I get ya boys anything to drink?" I asked, coming around to the other side of the bar and stopping infront of the group of six or seven. "Wheres Doc at?" A man with darkish brown hair and blue eyes asked, there was a man sitting right next to him that looked just the same. "Can't say I rightly know. He should be back soon," I trailed off.

"Ya, I need a Guinness." The guy that looked like the one I had just talked to said. "'Aye!" Came a chorus of agreements, all except for the guy I had talked to, he stayed quiet until I finished passing out beer.

"Give me some Jack." He said, as Da came back in from the lue. "Sure," I poured him a shot of whiskey and left the bottle on the counter. "Da, you got a fag, I'm drowning in plonkers here!" I asked him for a cigarette when he joined me at the counter.

"By the re-re-re, by the re-re-re..." He stammered. "By the register, I got ya Da, fancy one?" I asked taking a pack from the draw next to the register. He shook his head and started to stammer at the men at the counter.

"Since when you got a daughter, Doc?" One of the guys asked as I lit up. Everyone turned to me as Da started to mumble incoherently. "Since the day I was born ya tool. Gosh if you lot ain't the dumbest I ever seen." I took a long drag on my fag as a guy with wild hair and beard to match came in threw the front door and sat down between the two men that looked alike.

"Doc, give me a beer!" He called out. "I got it Da, relax. Go to sleep or something I can take it from here." I grabbed a chilled glass from the cooler and filled it to the brim with beer before sliding down the bar where the plonker was supposed to catch it but missed and it slid all the way to the end of the bar and fell off, crashing to the ground. "Smooth," I poured him another beer and walked it over to him, putting a straw in it just to make fun of him.

"Who's the lovely lady you've been hiding from us all along, Doc?" The plonker asked. "Me daughter, Fuck! Ass!" He screamed, and I laughed. "I've been on the main land for a couple of years, staying with me family. Got a call from Da, said he could use me help, so here I am. I lived 'ere before but I left when I stopped going to school. Dropped that bloody waste of time about five year ago. Anyways, I'm Nicola, is nice to meet some of you." I joked, putting out my spent cigarette.

"Well, I'm Rocco, and these two shit heads are the MacManus brothers, Connor and Murphy." Rocco flung his arms around his two friends and squeezed their shoulders. "Nice to meet you, Rocco." I laughed at his name but stuck my hand out for a shake anyways. He didn't try anything like I thought he would. "Connor MacManus, nice to meet you," Connor said taking my hand and shaking it.

His brother was still drowning himself in whiskey and wasn't paying any attention to anything. "Murph, Murph!" Connor had gotten out of his seat and started to push on his brother. "It's okay, he's drowning himself. He ain't good for nothing right now," I took out another fag and stared at Murphy while he poured himself drink after drink.

"Nicola, how old are you? You don't look nearly old enough to be working at a place like this." Connor asked me, while I pushed my dad to the door that lead to his apartment, my fag was hanging from my lips and I felt like I was gonna fall over I was so tired. "Uh, I'm nineteen, but I'll be twenty in a while. As for a place like this, I grew up in a place like this, I live in a place like this. If I weren't in a place like this then it just wouldn't be home. Another?" I asked, taking every ones glasses and filling them up again.

"When did you get here?" Rocco asked, sipping his beer threw the straw. "Haha," I laughed at him. "I got here around noonish, I'll be staying for as long as Da needs me to, as for ye next question."

The night continued on like that, Rocco and Connor would ask me questions and Murphy would drown himself in whiskey while I watched him, he didn't notice but I could tell something was off in him, probably had a bad day.

"You lot come back again tomorrow night, but earlier. I can't stand staying up this late!" I called to them as they left and I locked up the pub. They'd be back tomorrow, and the next day and the next day, they would keep coming back.

Every time I learned more about Rocco and Connor, and they learned more about me. Murphy didn't drink whole bottles of Jack anymore, just beer. But, he still wouldn't talk to me as much as the other guys. Since the week I had met him, I had become mesmerized by him. He was loud when needed, but got rowdy-er when he was drunk.

The weather in Boston was cold, but I welcomed it each morning when I would open the pub and goto the bay to buy grocery's. Soon enough Da and I fell into a steady rhythm that would only be broken when the Russians came back, but that, that happens in the next chapter.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Most of you might be confused with the slang terms I used so I'm gonna give you the website I used for most of the slang: beer-bytch{.}com**

**Just take out the { and }, and you should be good. Review and tell me what you think! I know its short but the next chapter will be longer! Promise!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Back again people! So I have been watching the Boondock Saints like all day, and I hope I get all the characters like in character, I know they might have been a little off last chapter but I didn't really know how to right them like meeting someone. Whatever, here we go! I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was around eleven thirty when I started to wipe down tables. Today had been a slower day, which is kinda odd considering its St. Patty's Day and all. Maybe people would start coming in later tonight, I don't know. Back in Ireland nobody had school on the Saints day, everyone just watched parade's and drank green beer, the stuff tastes surprisingly well.

"Fuck! Nic I need another beer!" Rocco called from the bar. Him and everyone else has taken to calling me Nic, as if my name isn't short enough all ready. "You're a complete arse, you know that Rocky?" I said, grabbing his glass and filling it with Guinness, no green beer here, Da thinks the stuff is a total disgrace.

"I know, I know..." He trailed off, drinking his beer. "You'r such a dumb ass, Rocco. I don't know why everyone calls you funny, cause you ain't." I wiped down the bar and laughed to myself as his face turned red.

"You know what they say: People in glass houses sink sh-sh-ships." Da stumbled, I laughed at his crazy proverb.

"Doc, I gotta buy you, like, a proverb book or something. This mix'n'match shits gotta go." I liked Da's proverbs they may be pointless, but they were funny as hell. "What?" Da asked.

"A penny saved is worth two in the bush, isn't it?" Connor asked, I liked that one, it almost made sense.

"And don't cross the road if you can't get out of the kitchen." Murphy said, drinking his beer. "Hey, that one actually makes a little sence okay, cut him some slack, nobody likes real proverbs anyways, their annoying as hell!" I walked up next to Da and put my hand on his shoulder.

I took a fag out from one of the pockets on my apron and lit up, "Hey Da, I forgot to tell ya." I said, just as the door opened and Ivan came in with his lackeys.

"Ivan! Hey you wanna drink, sit down! Da's here now, you can talk with him." I said, coming around the other side of the bar. Da had been talking to all the guys while I was talking to Ivan.

"I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now." Ivan said, walking up to all the guys at the bar.

"Checkov? Well, this here's McCoy. We find a Spock, we got us an away team." Murphy said, throwing his arm around Rocco. I couldn't help but to laugh, this was the most Murphy had ever talked in one night, and he was funny too.

"Me in no mood for discussion, you, you two stay," He said pointing to me and Da. "The rest of you go now." He waved his hand wildly in the air.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here?" Oh, Da. Not the best thing to say.

Connor and Murphy grabbed beer and shots, "You know hes got till the weeks end right?" Connor said. "You don't have to be hard asses do ya?" He asked.

"Yeah, its Saint Patty's Day, everyone's Irish tonight." Murph said, his fag was hanging from his lips and... I'm not even gonna go there. "Why don't you just pull up a stool and have a drink with us?"

"Yeah, Ivan. Have a drink, beers good, on the house too!" I said, coming up from behind Ivan.

He didn't look happy, he knocked the drinks out of the MacManus' hands and pointed right a Da and said: "If you won't go, we will make you go." Oh no, that's not good to say Ivan, tisk tisk.

"Listen, if you want to fight you can see you're outnumbered here." Damn straight, I fingered the pocket knife I kept in me pocket for me own safely, of course. "We're tryin' to be civil so I suggest you take our offer." Connor continued trying to talk the Russians down.

"I make the offers," Ivan said, pointing to himself, before Rocco cut in, bein' the stupid ass he is. "Hey, Boris!" He wobbled forward. "What would you do if I told you your pinko Commie mother sucked so much dick, her face looks like an egg?" Ivan moved forward and decked him in the face, while everyone else was helping Rocco back up I took a chair from behind me and...

Connor said something in Russian. Then Murphy said something and I started to get a total headache cause I had no idea what anyone was saying.

"English please!" I cut in. The brothers looked at me, Murphy nodded his head before they both downed their shots. Before they were on the table I hit Ivan in the back of the head with my chair.

After that everything just went down hill, everyone was punching Russians, and Russians were punching everyone. I ran to Da and we hid behind the counter, well he punching the air. I was there cheering everyone on, I threw the occasional beer too.

I watched as Murphy got himself up against the wall, behind the wine rack. "Get away, he can take care of himself." Connor said getting up and watching as Murph smashed a Russian in the head with two wine bottles.

We got Ivan strapped down to the bar using duck tape, Connor was covering him in liquir with a fag hanging from his mouth.

"Let me take that," I grabbed it out of his mouth and took a nice long drag on the cigarette. Before dropping it on his ass. It was hilarious watching Ivan scream as the flames burned his pants and then his underwear, which had big red hearts all over them. It was the funniest when it started to burn his skin.

Before it could to to much damage I took the soda hose and sprayed his ass down. "That smell is gonna be in here forever!" I said, gagging at the sent of burnt flesh. "Someone toss him in the back alley." I said cutting the tape that held him down.

* * *

I had just changed after my morning shower and went down to the end of the street to buy the paper when someone grabbed me and put and awful smelling pillowcase over my head.

"Hey! Hey! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Someone grabbed my arms and put them behind my back, holding them at the elbows so if I moved I would probably mess up my arms or something.

"Let me the fuck go!" I screamed before someone pulled the pillowcase off my head, Ivan. "Aw you son of a bitch, I shoulda killed you last night, I shoulda flat out murdered yer ass!" I screamed, kicking my legs as hard as I could.

"Shut up!" Ivan said, I could barley understand what he was saying with his stupid Russian accent. "What are you gonna do, Eejit? Imma cut your god damn head off!" I quickly scolded myself for taking the lords name in vane before I started to wiggle. "Where the fuck are we-" Everything went black before I could finish asking where we were going.

"Freeze you fuckin' Irish faggots" Ivan screamed as he dragged me along by my hair. I had woken up when he was pulling my body out of the van, he wasn't doing a very good job. He let go of my hair and knocked Connor in the head with the but of his gun.

Murphy tried to pull me up but Ivan's minion grabbed me and pulled me to the other side of the room.

"Get your fucking hands of me." Murphy said as he was pushed to the grown by the same minion, a gun pointed at his head.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I screamed. Nobody was paying attention to me. Ivan was handcuffing Connor to the toilet while the minion held onto Murph.

"I come here to kill you, but now I'm going to fucking kill your brother, and rape the girl." What? What? Ivan pulled me off the ground and dragged me to the door.

"No, No! Let me the fuck go!" I screamed bloody murder but nobody could do anything. Murphy was screaming his ass off to, he kicked and hit but the minion never let go.

I looked back and Connor was on the floor pulling at the toilet, I saw the blood trickling down the toilet and the small pool from where the handcuff were cutting into his skin.

His screams fallowed us all the way down the stairs and into the alley. I felt the tears roll off my cheeks as Ivan pushed me into a pile of garbage and told his minion to watch Murphy.

"No! No, Murphy do something! Do something." I screamed as Ivan started to tear at my clothes. "Bloody do something already, don't just stand there!" He just watched as Ivan pulled my shirt, ripping the sleeve.

"Duck!" Murphy screamed, and out of instinct I jumped to my right and landed in another pile of trash.

I watched as the porcelain thrown fell from the sky and Connor after it. Both of the Russians were out in seconds and Murphy was at Connors side just as fast.

"Connor, Connor get up!" I smacked at his face whilst Murphy hit the minion over the head with the cover thing for the toilet. He grabbed the guns and jewelry and all the money off of the Russians while I pulled Connor up.

"Murphy! A little help would be just peachy?" I said, almost falling under Connors weight. "Oh, lassie. Don't get your knickers in a twist." No he didn't. "I know you did not just say that, I almost got fucking raped and your telling me not to get my knickers in a twist, you nutter, I..." I lost my insult, I just lost it. Fell out of me head like a sack of potatoes.

We dragged Connor all the way to the churches ward. Murphy and Connor were playing with a child when Da came in.

"Thanks for coming Doc." Murphy said patting Da on the back.

"Jesus Christ, look at you. What the fuck happened?" Da asked, he hadn't even noticed I was there yet. "Are you b-boys alright?" He asked. "We're alive," Connor said. "I ca-can't find Nicola, ha-have you seen her? Fuck! Ass!" The nuns looked over when he started cursing, oh gosh.

Murphy nodded his head in my direction, then everyone pounced on me with a million questions. "Are you a-all right, lass?" Okay, maybe just one question, but it felt like a million. I shook me head, saying no and rubbed at my shoulder.

"She, well she, never mind Doc, shes fine, well take care of her. Just you go on back to the pub now." Murphy said, pushing him, and the bag with the guns away.

They started talking about a cop coming by the bar and I sat down against the wall, next to the kid with the cap on that they had been playing with before.

"Whats wrong with you?" The little boy asked. "Almost got raped, and you?" I asked, not lessening the blow at all. "I'm sick." Was all he said. "Well I can tell that, what do ya got that's makin' ya ill, Boyle?" I questioned. "I don't know..." Was all he said.

"Fuck! Ass!" Da said as he left the ward. "Now none of that cursing, ya hear?" Connor told the boy.

"Come on, we gotta go turn ourselves in." Murphy grabbed my arm and put it around his waste while Connor put his arm around Murphy's shoulders. His other arm went to me shoulders, and I almost died his hands were so warm and... Not gonna go there.

I was leaning into Murphy's shoulder and I felt like I was gonna die when we got to the steps of the police station. "I bloody hate the rupies, ain't no good they ever done in the world that couldn't a been done better by me ole lady." I said as we started to climb the steps.

"Your bloody Irish thats for damn sure, its good to know you can still talk to," Murph joked squeezing my shoulder. "I hate Russians, If I ever see one, I swear to the lord all mighty, I'm gonna kick his ass up and down the street then I'm gonna chop his balls off and feed then to his ma." I pushed open the door to the police station.

"-Anything in a uniform or flashin' blue lights is gonna spook um, the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it threw south Boston, thanks for coming out! " The detective at the front of the room cut off when everyone else noticed the three of us practically dying at the front of the room. "You'd probably have better luck with beer." Murphy said, and I couldn't help but to laugh at how true that statement was. "You'd definitely have better luck with beer." I fallowed.

Everyone turned around and stared at us for a good moment or two. The rather gay looking fella at the front of the room was talking to the guy named Greenly about a bagel before he lead us to a room and closed the door and shut the blinds.

"This conversation is going to be recorded," Okay. "Just answer to the best of your knowledge." Murphy cut the guy off before he could hit the red button. "Excuse me, one minute sir please."

Connor and Murphy started to talk about what they should tell the guy, I wasn't really listening but I got everything they said. Murphy looked to me, with his eyebrows up as if to ask me: 'You got that?' I nodded my head. "Okay, we're ready."

"You boys ar-" I cut him off with a clearing of my throat. "You boys, and girl are not under oath, so just answer the questions. I'm assuming you know these guys from before, huh?" He offered everyone a fag, and of course I took one. "We met them last night,"

"Alright, they had some pretty interesting bandages." I laughed, I couldn't help it. The cop looked to me, "You woulda laughed mate. Them stupid Russians had it coming. If I could man, I'd go back in time and I would rip them a new-" Murphy put his hand up over my mouth to stop me from continuing. "You'll have to excuse her, shes been threw a little ruff patch." Connor told the story of the bar fight while I sat there and smoked, when the stick was finished I grabbed his and lit up again.

We he got to the part of the story where me and Murphy were being dragged out of the room I put my head down on the tabled. "Its gonna be fine, Nic. Just relax." Murphy whispered into my ear and rubbed my back.

"So, how is it that you guys are fluent in Russian?" The cop asked. "We payed attention in school." Connor, always the smart ass.

"Do you guys speak any other languages?" The cop asked. They started to speak like four different languages and I instantly got a headache, its heard enough knowing two, but they knew like six.

"What are you guys doing working at a freaking meat packing plant?" He asked, they never got a chance to answer cause a uniform came in. "The press is everywhere, they're just going nuts for these guys. I don't know what you wanna do?"

"Your not being charged its up to you." The gay cop said. "Do you wanna talk to them?" He asked.

"No, no. Hundred percent no." I said shaking my head and putting out the cigarette. "Absolutely not." Connor said. "No picture either. Is there anyway we could stay here?" Now that's a plan Murph, that's a plan. "Yeah, you know we have an extra holding cell the three of you could stay in." The uniform eyed me and I swear he winked, I could feel my none existent breakfast coming up.

"Wait, can they stay?" The uniform asked. "Well, its okay with me, but we'll have to check with your mom to see if its okay if your friends sleep over." We all laughed at that, and in that moment the gay just rolled of that cop like nobodies business. "Time to feed the dogs." He got up and left, thank the lord.

I was rubbing my head while Connor talked to the winking uniform. "Are you all right, doll?" Murph asked, leaning in next to me and rubbing my back. "I'd be better if you had a shirt on." I joked. "'Aye, and I'd be better if you didn't have yours on." I laughed quietly and sat back in my chair.

"I don't like that cop, he better not be joining our 'sleepover'." I said, leaning in and placing my chin on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Come on." He said, pulling me up out of my chair and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Lead the way, man." Connor said, getting up and fallowing the cop to and empty holding cell. "Why are there only two beds?" I asked Murphy, leaning into him once we came into the holding cell. "Hm, I could only think of a few reasons." He tapped his finger against his chin.

Tonight, is gonna be an interesting night.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Chapter Two. Hope you like it, if you get confussed I used some stuff that isn't on the website I gave you guys before so just ask. Please please pleas PLEASE review. I feel like a loser when I'm the only person reading this stuff. I'll have a link on my profile soon so everyone can see Nicola and such soon! **

**So Nicola and Murphy are getting closer, tell me if you think I'm moving to fast.**

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter Three

"It feels like we've been in here for ages." I said leaning on Murphy's shoulder. "Fuck me, it does." He leaned his head against his palm.

I jumped when the sound of Connor and the winky police man laughing hit my ears. "I'm gonna clobber da both of um." I tried to get up from my place sitting next to Murphy on the bed but he pulled me back down. "He's gonna have to leave soon." He was referring to the cop that neither of us liked. "He betta." I closed my eyes and thought to myself for a moment. The noise died down in the background and I could finally hear myself think.

I faintly felt myself rolling over and falling about a foot. I guess my brain wasn't working because it didn't hurt, and I couldn't even will myself to climb back into bed. I thought I had gone looney when I felt myself rising up off the floor and landing on my back on the nasty bed at the police station.

When I woke up the next morning Murphy and Connor had been whispering in the corner of the jail cell. As if they were druids and could tell I was up there heads snapped to my direction.

"I had the weirdest dream last night, like magic. I fell on the floor and then I floated back up to the bad. Guess I'm off my nut." The last part was more to myself than anyone else. The brothers made a face at each other before breaking in rather loud rounds of laughter. While they were rolling on the floor I got up from the bed and headed for the door of the cell.

I waited outside the police station for five minutes and decided to walk back to South Boston on my own when they didn't show.

"Stupid, good for nothing men." I said walking into Da's pub. "Leathcheann dúr"

"Fuck! Ass!" Da sounded as soon as I had reached the bar, he was up stairs doing only god knows what. "I'm back, Da!" I started to wipe down the counter of the bar with a dirty rag, which really didn't do much.

One of the tables closer to the back of the bar was banjaxed to hell. I picked up the smaller pieces of split wood and threw them in the trash before dragging the two larger parts out back to the dumpster. When I came back Da was sitting at a table in the back counting some money.

"Whas that you got there, Da?" Were my eyes deceiving me? A rather large pile of money sat in front of Da. "Is... Is... Fuck! Ass! It's money, Nicola!" He screamed at me.

"Is cuma cén, I ain't gettin' into anymore of you and them boy's business. Just gonna do my job, an' make my money, and... and... I don't know." I trailed off before grabbing the broom and sweeping the floors.

Almost raped, I was. Could have been killed, both Connor and Murphy coulda been. Stupid Russian mobsters, I'll kill them all. Every single one of them. Till the last one's dead. I'll stop when the last one's dead. Nobody, nobody messes with my family. Ever.

When I was done sweeping I mopped. When I was done mopping I washed down the tables. When I was done washing down the tables I took a shower. Once I was dressed and back in the main part of the bar again I pulled on an apron and started to clean the taps.

We were alone in the Bar for a couple hours before the heavy drinkers started to show up. I had a brief conversation with one.

"Glass a Guinness, lass." A rather old, withered Irish man said. "Comin' up."

I filled a glass to the brim, then some and returned to the old man with a full glass, foam and all.

"Tá Meiriceánaigh dumbass a bheith chomh dúr. D'fhéadfadh siad a fháil ar aon noisey níos mó?" I said to myself when a rowdy group of Americans came in.

"Sea, d'fhéadfadh siad. Agus tá siad ar a lán ama." The old man I had served the Guinness to had said, scaring me half outa my wits.

"Cad is ainm duit?" I asked him what his name was, preferring to stick to Irish than speaking in English.

"Maitiu, It means 'Gift of God' but, I hardly doubt its true." He laughed. "Ní fios duit. I'm Nickola, by the way." I shook his hand before going of to serve the rowdy Americans and returning.

"Sula ndéantar an oíche amach, beidh mé iad a mharú. Más rud énach bhfuil siad t suas, is é sin." It was much more fun to insult people when only you, and a select few knew what you were saying. Half of the men sitting at the bar had laughed when I said that. So they must have been my select few.

"Your in here a little early, ain't you?" I asked Maitiu. "Can't you tell lass, I'm drowning my sorrows." He said, finishing up his first glass, and signaling for another. "I hate to break it to you, Maitiu, but your sorrows no how to swim." I said to him while filling up his glass.

After that his refills were few and far between. "Thank you, Nicola." He said as I wen't of to get Da. "Meiriceánaigh dúr." I said as I walked by the Americans.

"Da! Gettin' a wee bit crowded up in the front, you gonna come and help out? Or you fit to just sit there and wiggle your fuckin' thumbs?"

"Fuck! Ass! I-I'm a comin' Nicola," He got up and fallowed me to the bar. "I'ma take a smoke real quick." I pulled a fag out of my apron and made towards the front of the bar.

The air was cool tonight, comfortably so. I didn't have a sweater on, which I regretted as soon as the wind blew and goose bumps rose on my skin.

"Here Nic," I heard Murphy's voice in my ear, quickly fallowed by his form covering me with his jacket. "Thanks." I stuck my arms through it and buttoned up the first couple buttons.

"How ya doin'?" He asked, pulling out a fag of his own. "How do you think I am? I almost got rapped by a giant Russian less than two days ago! I feel great! I'm fine, dandy even. Really Murphy, I always thought you were smarter than that." I took a drag on my fag, ha, that rhymes.

"If I ever see a Russian, ever again I'm gonna kill 'um. I don't care if I go to jail. I'm gonna kill him, agus tá mé ag dul go maith liom é."

"Ná rá go! Ná habair go bhfuil tú riamh, Nicola. Nach bhfuil tú ag dul go aon duine a mharú. Riamh." He pulled the cigarette out of my mouth, along with his and stomped them out.

"Look at me," He pushed my chin up so I was looking at him. "Tá mé ag dul chun aire a thabhairt dó, ar do shon, geallaim." His thumb rubbed at my cheek before he kissed my forehead and dragged me back inside.

I pulled his jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door before going around to tables and taking orders.

Murphy was starting to... grow on me? Was he acting the maggot, or was he for real. Something about the MacManus brothers threw me off, to no end.

"Hey Da, I ain't feeling to peachy, is it okay if I turn in for da night?" I took my apron off and went to my 'room' in the back. I didn't hear what he said, but I took it for a yes. Somethings are more important then the bar right now.

I dug through my bag until I pulled out some black pants and boots, along with a black sweater. While I was getting changed I found a red scarf, I wrapped it around my neck before hopping out the windows. I hopped back in to grab my fags and some matches. Hopefully nobody would come in to look for me, and just to be sure I locked my door before hopping back out the window.

There were plenty of places to buy guns in South Boston, a rather scary amount actually. But how many were there that you could break into, without getting caught, the number drops drastically there.

I walked by a couple places, most still open, and doing business. Then, I turned the corner onto a rather shady street, right in front of me was a not so fine establishment, that sold the type of things I was looking to acquire, and it was closed. It was old, and dark. There were guns and knifes in the windows, targets hanging on the walls.

I surveyed the area before walking into the alley that led to the back of the store. After looking through the trash I found something hard enough to break into the back window.

With my first strike on the glass it shattered, quite loudly. No alarm sounded so I stuck my arm through the now broken window and turned the lock so I could pull the door open.

"Le éasca." I said to myself. Whoever owed this place either had complete faith in the people of South Boston, or he was really stupid.

I slipped the backpack off my back and opened it up.

When I walked past the gun case one of the pistols in particular caught my eye. I've never had a gun before, so I knew nothing about them, but this one was special, I could tell. The tag read: **Rare Browning "Sultan of Muscat & Oman"**

The word rare caught my attention and I grabbed the gun, and the ammo that lay next to it. I went behind the counter and grabbed even more of the 9 mm ammunition the gun would use. I figured you would only need one gun to kill a person so I didn't look at anymore of the pistols.

On the other side of the store a display case with a bunch of shiny objects caught my eye. They were knifes. Big ones, little ones and ones that were about the size of my arm. I grabbed one of the bigger machete like ones that I had seen on TV, then I grabbed a smaller combat knife and a sheath to attach to my ankle.

What other things would one need to 'take care' of someone and not get caught? I grabbed a box of silver handcuffs and put them in my bag along with pepper spray, rope and some alcohol to clean up any blood. On my way back out of the building I spotted something that caught my eye.

On the wall by the door she had broken into was a cross. A sacred symbol in the least sacred of places. For a moment I thought that I had made the wrong choice, maybe I shouldn't kill. Then an image flashed before my eyes.

The image of a little girl, with light brown hair and brown eyes to match flashed in front of her eyes. The little girl had pale white skin and was running from something, or to something.

Kill the bad, save the good.

That's what I'm meant to do.

As I walked back towards McGinky's I passed an alley. Out of the corner of my eye I saw three very big, very white men go in a door. I decided now was the time to check out my skills with a gun. I gave myself a quick pep talk before pulling out my gun and checking to see that there was ammo in it. I made sure the safety was switched off and prayed that I would hit everything I was aiming for, and only what I was aiming for.

"A chara A Thiarna, le do thoil cabhrú liom i mo chuid ama de dhíth.Tá mé ag dul a mharú an fuckers mháthair agus do chabhair de dhíth orm é a dhéanamh." I kicked the door in and shot the first Russian in the head, he had been standing right in front of the door, he was getting ready to leave.

The second Russian had his pants down and was getting ready to go down on a girl that couldn't have been more that fifteen. I was disgusted. After shooting him in the head I flipped him over (which was very hard, he was very heavy) and shot him in the dick, for kicks.

"Run, tell no one I was here. Now!" I screamed to the girl before shooting the last Russian, who had been extra fat and was sitting behind a camera, which was on. I shot him in the head before going up to the camera and turning it off. I struggled with what to do with it before an idea came to mind.

I went threw the tape, which was utterly disgusting, but it showed more Russians than the ones I had killed and deleted only the part where I came in.

Next to the tape I wrote a note:

_To the Police;  
Hopefully, you will do what I think you will with this video.  
No wicked will be able to hide from my wrath.  
__These are the first, but not the last.  
-_

I left my name blank, just to make sure they wouldn't be able to find me.

* * *

**How do you guys like this chapter, I know its been forever since I've updates, and I know its short, but there us more to come, promise. **


	4. Chapter Four

I'm not a church goer. Yes, I am religious. I read the bible, I pray to god, and I do confess my sins. But, I do not go to church. My Da goes to church, my Ma goes to church and so does everyone else I know. So when Sunday rolls around and everyone's off praising the lord I found myself sitting in the back room of the bar, cleaning my gun.

Right by the trigger there was a small splatter of blood, long ago had it dried, and it was proving difficult to wipe off. I used my thumb to try and wipe the blood away, but nothing was happening so I dampened a cloth and started to scrub at the horrendous blood splatter. When that proved inconclusive I went to the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

"Yes!" I cheered when the blood came off.

I made my way out of the back room and into the bar so I could wipe down the tables. Something that I had been doing a lot lately, even when they weren't dirty. My best guess is that it's a coping mechanism of sorts. I turned the TV on so I could listen to the news and see what the cops or whoever had to say about three dead, fat Russians.

"Good morning Boston! However I am afraid it is a not so good morning for the people of South Boston. Last night twelve men, believed to be members of the Russian mafia were killed. Three of them were found shot in _various_ places in a small apartment down an alley. The police are still investigating, they have no leads. The nine other men that were killed were all shot then laid down, arms crossed over there chests with pennies in there eyes. The police do not believe these two murders are related. Now back to Cindy with the weather!" She didn't sound to saddened by the deaths, but then again I have always found it hard to read reporters.

Twelve dead, and I didn't even kill half off them. I'm gonna have to pick up some slack.

I quit washing the tables and went in the back room to change and grab my things.

When I was out on the street my gun was stuffed in the back of my pants, a sweater that was just a tad to big covered up the obvious bulge someone walking behind me would have seen.

It had been a while since I had any friends in South Boston, but there was one I remember, he knew everyone and there business, hopefully he's still alive.

"Jackson! Jackson are you there!" I screamed, while pounding on the back door to his mothers house. "Jackson!"

"Jackson sweetie, I think someone wants to see you!" His mother called from the other side of the door. "Oh! It's a girl Jackson, she better not be pregnant!"

I laughed, "I'm not pregnant Mrs. Smith. I just need to talk to your son." She opened the door and let me into the kitchen. "Well, he's in the basement. You can just go on down there Nicola."

"Thanks Mrs. Smith." Well if his mom remembers me, he better.

The stairs down into the basement creaked with every step, and the door squeaked when you moved it, just an inch and a horrible squeaking would fill your ears. Worlds best burglar alarm.

"Jackson, you down here?" I asked when I came to the bottom of the steps and was greeted with a small opening and two doors, which one to take, I wasn't sure.

The creepiness of the situation cause me to pull out the gun from the back of my pants. I cocked it and held it in my right hand while opening the door to my left.

It was empty, asides from a small bed and a set of drawers to keep ones clothing in. I went on to the next room, which I knew from the process of elimination that the room I was about to walk into was the room where Jackson did all his work.

"Jackson, just come out. Quit playing around. It's Nicola, I need your help with something." A short, skinny boy with reddish-brown hair came out from behind a computer screen and sat down in a chair. His hair was wild and pointed up in almost every direction. "Can you please put the gun away, Nicola." He shied. "You know I don't like those things." It was true, the poor lad was horrible in a fight. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know how to shoot a gun.

It's amazing the kind of friends I keep.

"I need you to find some people for me. Russians, bad Russians. Can you do that for me?" I asked. "Oh please, Russians, that's all you want me to find? Some bad Russians?" He laughed. "I'm talking mafia here Jackson, I need bad Russians. Rapists, murderers, robbers, drug trafficking, dons, soldiers, hell give me there Godfather." I went off.

Honestly, I had no clue what I was talking about, everything I had just said came from what i had learned watching old police detective shows on my small television at tree in da morning.

"Sure, yeah I'll have all of them printed off that are on U.S. and Russian records. So, if you don't mind me askin' Nic, what are you gonna do with all these names?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, Jackson, I do mind you asking." I took the papers that had just came out of his printer, "I'll see you later Jackson." I left up his stairs and out the back door, the way I had came.

"Bye Mrs. Smith, was a pleasure seein ya again." I called before the backdoor slammed shut.

When I was back at the pub I sat at the bar and sorted threw all the papers. I tossed the ones I knew were dead then organized the rest by the severity and there 'nobility' in the Russian Mafia.

I'd take out the little guys first, then work my way up. By the time I got to the 'nobles' they would all be scared shitless. Nobody would leave their houses without backup, everyone would be jumpy. I'd just have to get them all in one house together, and kill them all off. Slowly.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I just wanna give you a little feel for whats gonna be going down in chapters to come. Review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter Five

**I know its been awhile, but I'm here none the less. Authors note at the bottom.**

* * *

"I told ya Da, you have to put soap in the little cup or else the dishes won't get washed!" I told Da how to use the new dishwasher we had gotten for the millionth time, it seemed.

"Fuck! Ass! I go-go-got it, Nicola!" He screamed back at me. "Just checkin'" I mumbled to myself.

"Hey Nic, get me a beer!" Rocco screamed as soon as he had come into the bar.

"Why don't you get off your fat arse, and get yourself a pint?" I screamed back, while grabbing him a beer out of the cooler.

"But your so much better at it then I am!" He laughed before taking the beer and drinking half of it on his first go. "Besides, I don't have the figure you gots," I stopped him right there. "I don't even wanna know where your going with my _'figure'. _Just sit down shut up and get drunk, ya?" I laughed.

"You seen Conner and Murphy? They haven't been by in a couple o' days." I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible when I asked Roc. "Yeah, they were just taking care of _something_." Rocco looked away from me as soon as he had finished speaking.

"Well what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "It means there takin' care of some shit, what do you think it means!" He screamed at me. I mumbled silent Irish curses at him while I walked away to go serve some more deserving customers.

I ran around filling orders for the next hour or so, when everything died down a little bit I went out front to smoke a fag.

"Is fuath liom mo shaol." I said to myself while blowing out a ring of smoke. "Whats wrong now lass?" Murphy came up from behind me, causing me to jump a good three feet in the air. "Don't do that, you scared the shite out of me, feckin' eejit!" I pushed him into his brother.

"Hi Conner." I smiled at him, pissing off his brother. "Hows it, lass?" He asked me, winking. "Been betta, ya know?" My statement held an underlying meaning that the MacManus brothers would probably never understand. "And you?" I asked. "Ya know, just another day in the neighborhood." I nodded my head and he made his way inside the bar.

I took a slow drag on my cigarette and contemplated what I was about to do. "Why'd you do it Murph? Why'd you kill those nine Russians in the hotel?" I asked him. I dropped my fag and put it out with the toe of my boot. "They tried to kill me, they hand cuffed Conn to a toilet and they wanted to rape you! And, your mad at me because I killed them, and there stupid little bosses!" His face was turning red and he was starting to pace.

"Fine, whatever. Just promise me one thing, two things!" He nodded his head and I continued. "Be safe, and smart! Don't do anything stupid, okay?" I put my hands on his shoulders and before he could go anywhere I jumped up and pecked him on the lips before running into the bar.

"Hey, Maitiu! Can I get you a pint?" I asked my new friend. "No, no, Nicola. I've got to tell you something!" He said leaning over the bar.

"Well come on! Out with it!" I smiled at him, and started to wipe down the counter in front of him. "I'm quittin' the booze!" He screamed. "Why?" I asked, I didn't mean for it to come off as a rude statement and I think Maitiu understood that. "I was thinking 'bout what you said. I can't drown my sorrows. So I'm gonna just stop all together! I got a job interview lined up, too!"

"Wow! That's... that's great Maitiu. Ach, ní mór duit a bheith cúramach. Just a stopadh turcaí fuar mar sin ai't éasca. I wish you the best of luck in your new life. If you need anything, you call me, okay? Anything." I wrote my number down on a napkin and handed it to him. "Thanks Nicola, really. Thanks." He put the napkin in his pocket and left the bar.

I sighed as he left and finished wiping down where he had sat. I really do hope Maitiu turns his life around. I might not have known much about what was going on in his life, but I could tell from how he had talked the night before that things weren't going good for him.

"Hey Nic! Can we get two pints?" Murphy came up to the bar and sat where Maitiu had sat. "Sure." I got back to work and grabbed two pints and filled them at the tap. "Here, take 'um." I put the glasses down on the bar and went off to go serve the other customers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Murphy take the two glasses to a table in the back of the bar and then come right back to where he was before.

"Since when do you get drinks for your brother _and_ Rocco?" I laughed.

"Since you and I are going out tonight. Grab your coat. I already asked your Da so don't even try to say you have to stay." He pulled me out from behind the counter and over towards the door. "You asked Da? I never that Murphy MacManus was the type to go around asking permission."

"Your cheeky tonight, I like it." He said, helping me pull my coat on. "You know, I've never bunked off before. Never was my thing. So what are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"..." His mouth hung open for a moment before he quickly snapped it shut. "I 'addent actually gotten that far into me plans, lass. I didn't even think you would come with me." I looped my arm through his as the air got colder and the sun started to drop. "And why wouldn't I come with ya?" I asked, making him squirm, just a little.

Murphy fixed me with a glare before he answered my question. "I wasn't so sure you'd wanna see me." He mumbled under his breath. "Murph, are you scarlet? I see you all the time, what are ya talkin' 'bout?" I asked confused.

He pulled me closer as we walked by a group of people crowded around a street performer. "What I'm meanin' to say is will you be mo chailín?" My eyes went wide for a moment before shrinking back to normal size. "You want _me_ to be _your_ girl?" I let go of his arm for the moment and kept walking, trying to hide the smirk that was playing across my face.

"Yes, yes I do." He nodded along. "I'm not so sure how I feel about that, Murphy." I was biting my tongue so hard blood was gonna start flowing soon. "Fuck me! Nicola, is it a yes or no?" He almost screamed at me.

I couldn't help it, the look on his face accompanied by the blush that had been covering his face for the passed ten minutes made me laugh harder than I had since I moved here.

"You worry to much Murphy. Just relax, of course I'll go out with you, why wouldn't I?" I laced are fingers together and pulled him across the street to the park that was now nearly deserted do to the sun dropping down and the moon rising up in the sky.

"It took you long enough." I mumbled more to myself.

The silence was filled with the sound of Murphy laughing. "I'll have you know that I was gonna ask you last night but you weren't in your room. Where were you anyways?" He asked.

"I was taking care of some stuff that I had going on." I lied. He seemed to except it easily enough. I leaned into his shoulder as he through his arm over the back of the bench we had been sitting on. "Everything okay, lass?" He pulled me closer and kissed my temple. "You need anything, you just ask me and Connor, we've got your back. Just don't go to Rocco for shit, he'll fuck that up so bad." We both laughed at the truth of his statement.

"I wouldn't go to Rocco for shite, even if me life depended on it. I know better than that." I smiled, standing up from the bench.

I offered him my hand and we were off in the opposite direction we came. "Where we, fine thing?" He asked. "I don't know, I've never been here before, and I'm hungry." I smiled. "Hot dog?" He asked, pointing to the lone vendor left in the park. "Sure."

We walked as we ate our hot dogs. I personally wasn't a fan of hot dogs but I ate it anyways.

"So you and Conner, you guys killed nine Russians, but what about the other tree?" I asked.

I couldn't help that I wanted to brag about my handy work, I thought I had done a good job killing the three I had taken care of. "It's kinda peculiar 'dough, nine in one building snazzy hotel, and tree in some shite apartment down an ally." I commented. "Nine Russians, lucky bastards you and yer brother are. What I would give ta kill nine fat Russians." I finished.

"Hey Nic, remember what I told you? I'm gonna take care of it, for you." Murphy stopped walking and turned me around. We were standing somewhere in the middle of the park, the closest light was twenty feet away, which meant we were almost completely in the dark. "What?" I asked, confused as to why we had stopped walking.

"I'm gonna take care of it Nicola. For as long as I'm alive, no Russians, no men will ever touch you. But me." He smiled.

My heart started to beat faster as his eyes closed and he leaned down towards me. I looked from his lips to his eyes before closing my eyes and leaning in to meet him half way. As soon as our lips touched Murphy's arms snaked around my body and he picked me up slowly before placing me back down. I kissed him lightly on the lips before he let go of me completely, except for my hand, which was tightly wound in his.

"Fine, if nobody can touch me, then nobody can touch you. Déileáil ?" I asked, sticking my hand out for a shake.

Murphy completely ignored my hand and sealed are deal with a kiss. "Deal." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Soon enough we turned around and started to make our way out of the park. The temperature had dropped even more then before, and my breath was clearly visible in the air.

"I hope Da's okay runnin' the shop by himself and all." I mused to myself more than to Murphy.

"He'll be fine, he's been runnin' the joint for years on his own, asides from some of the waitresses." He pulled me across the street and back on to the side walk. We were about ten minutes from bar now.

"Tomorrow night, hows 'bout you and I go out for real dinner? No street vendor hot dogs." Murphy asked.

"I think that would be... amazing?" I questioned myself. "Ya?" He asked in reply. "Ya," I said pulling out my first fag of the night. "You want one?" I asked, gesturing to cigarette hanging out of my mouth. "Sure." He said.

"You got a light?" I asked, noticing that I had forgotten my lighter at the bar. "Yeah, one second." He said, rummaging through his pockets. He struck a match and held it up to the end of my cigarette before lighting his own.

"Thanks, grá." I didn't mean for the word to slip from my lips but when it did I wasn't nearly as bothered as I thought I would be. Murphy didn't seem to be bothered by it either. "Anything for you, mo chuisle."

I was blowing smoke rings when he said it, and couldn't help but to laugh. "Your quite taken with me, ain't ya Murph?"

"And if I am?" He challanged.

"If you are, then I would say good," I smiled. "Because I'm quite taken with you, too." As soon as the words left my lips blush covered my cheeks and Murphy's lips came crashing on to mine.

I dropped my cigarette out of shock and stomped it out blindly before rapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing him back. I almost gasped when I felt his tongue run over the bottom of my lip but I quickly recovered and opened my mouth, granting him entrance. Our tongues clashed together until we ran out of breath and pulled apart to breath.

"God," I said, not one to take the lords name lightly, "Please do that whenever you feel like it." I laughed.

"Whenever I feel like it?" He asked, smirking. "That depends, whats rolling around in your mind, cute hoor?" I asked.

"Nothing..." He said before his lips crashed back onto mine.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? That's my first bit of serious fluffy writing that I've done, and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**http:(slash)(slash)www(dot)tripadvisor(dot)com(slash)Travel-g186591-c2351(slash)Ireland:Irish(dot)Slang(dot)html : Most of the slang terms used can be find here. **

**Also You will need to used Google translate to translate all of the Irish used. Have fun :)**

**Also, Pyro Psychotic, thanks for reviewing, your the bomb and good luck on your stories, I'll be checking on you. :)**


End file.
